


eternal bond

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, M/M, Romance, side nakame, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Being a vampire, in short, kind of sucks.





	eternal bond

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with tatoeba for je_devilorangel 2011.

“This is the only way, Kazuya.”

Kame nods, only a little nervous as he looks up to his mentor of so many years. “I understand.”

A deep breath sounds from both, and Kame closes his eyes in preparation.

“Please be gentle with me, senpai.”

He isn’t.

~

Being a vampire, in short, kind of sucks. With no pun intended.

Kamenashi Kazuya leads a normal afterlife. Due to the advancements in technology as well as evolution, he can wear lotion to protect himself from the evil sunlight and even digest food like a living person. He still gets cravings for blood and can’t sleep at night, but that’s a small price to pay for achieving his dream, even if he’s not technically  _living_  it.

He and Koichi had made a deal. Five years ago it seemed like the right thing to do, his life for KAT-TUN’s debut, but back then he’d been a stupid kid. The concept of immortality had fascinated him, the prospect of not aging more than enticing. Koichi had told him he’d still finish growing into his adult face, but then that would be it. Physically, Kame would remain twenty forever.

What he didn’t count on was being very, very lonely. Koichi was the only other vampire he knew, and he had Tsuyoshi. To Kame’s knowledge, Tsuyoshi hasn’t been turned yet, but Koichi plans to do it eventually. Something about needing a soul to be soulmates; Kame doesn’t really understand. According to them, they have a lot of time.

Time was something Kame had run out of. Koichi wouldn’t have allowed him to carry on Johnny’s eternal legacy if he hadn’t had a soulmate in mind – because, as Kame is learning, everlasting “life” isn’t that fun alone – and five years ago, he had one. Or he thought he had one, before his best friend ran away to America and completely changed everything.

At that time, no matter how asinine the thought, it had felt a bit like someone had ripped him apart with their bare hands. Koichi had said that was to be expected, since, after all, it was his soulmate that Kame let walk away, even if now the idea that  _Jin_  is truly his  _soulmate_  is more or less ludicrous. At least that’s what Kame tells himself.

The reality of it is that when Jin isn’t around, Kame turns into the very definition of a feral vampire, the creature that he has spent all these years hiding and keeping under control. He does an exceptional job of it, too, but there is something about Jin that unhinges every restraint Kame puts on himself. Those first six months were tough, especially because he had only just been turned and Jin’s decision to leave was like a kick in the face, but now it’s different, now it’s like he’s living his own personal hell.

Trust Jin to always unwittingly make Kame’s life more troublesome, even when he’s no longer a main part of it.

Jin leaving KAT-TUN was, in some ways, worse than when Kame was turned all those years ago. It was that feeling of being ripped apart again, only a hundred times worse because this time Jin wouldn’t be coming back.

But it’s not like the fans think. They’re on good terms. Or as good as they can be anyway, with Jin halfway across the world and busier than he’s been in years. Kame could call him if he wanted to (which he does, usually) but Kame is busy too, and in all honesty, he doesn’t know what he would even say.

It doesn’t help that his band mates just think he’s in love with him.

“You’ve got to get over this,” Koki tells him straight out. “Come on, let’s hit up the club tonight. I know it’s not your scene, but you have to do  _something_ , man.”

_Something_  is feeding on a tall club ho with big lips and flipped-out hair, not enough to turn her but enough to curb him for awhile. It feels good to fuck her, to take out his aggression on someone who  _looks_  like Jin, possibly sounds like him with as loud as she was. Jin always screamed like a bitch, anyway.

“I’m worried about you, Kazuya,” Nakamaru tells him gently. “Have you been sleeping?”

Kame almost laughs. Took him long enough. He eyes the oldest member, considering his own big lips and puffy hair, and wonders if he could be a substitute. Soulmates aren’t written in stone, after all. Nakamaru would make a shitty vampire, but who knows, maybe he would get used to it. Like Kame did.

Or not, since he’d never had the balls to turn Jin. He’d had many chances over the years, but every time there was an opportunity to get him alone, he kept thinking, “Not yet.” Foolishly he’d waited for that perfect time, even though he knew they were nothing like Koichi and Tsuyoshi. As far as Jin was concerned, he no longer had any connection to Kame.

It’s already been almost a year of physical pain and suffering, since Jin left for good, and Kame keeps telling himself that if he ever sees Jin again, he’ll fucking turn him in a heartbeat just so Jin has to feel this torture, too.

Of course that’s easier said than done and it doesn’t help that he usually doesn’t know when Jin’s in the country until he’s already left again.

He might have tried following Jin’s Twitter, if only to get a clue about what he’s been up to, but it really doesn’t tell him much other than solidify Kame’s opinions on Jin being an idiot and having idiot friends. He’s surprisingly good about not letting things slip about where he is at any point in time, so Kame turns to other means.

Nakamaru is the one who keeps the most in touch with Jin while he’s away, so it seems natural to just ask him if he knows. Of course, in hindsight, he thinks he should have done it sometime when the rest of KAT-TUN isn’t around to eavesdrop.

“Why don’t you just call him yourself?” Ueda asks him before Nakamaru can answer Kame’s inquiry of Jin’s whereabouts.

Kame thinks he should’ve expected that. “If I wanted to actually talk to him, I’d do that,” he replies.

“Then why do you want to know when he’s coming back?” Koki says, looking far more interested in this than Kame thinks he has any right being.

Kame entertains just momentarily telling them the truth. He almost laughs aloud at the thought of their reactions. Instead he just says, “I was just wondering, that’s all.”

They don’t buy it. Kame should’ve expected that, too. He grits his teeth and says, “Are you going to tell me or what?”

Nakamaru looks a little sheepish. “I actually don’t know,” he replies and Kame hangs his head.

“I do,” Ueda says, and then he smirks wickedly. “But I’m not telling you. Call him yourself.”

Kame’s first instinct is to whine  _I don’t want to_ , but he figures that won’t help him any. He tries his best pout on Ueda, but Ueda is forever resilient. “Why?” he demands when it doesn’t work. “I just want to know when he’s back!”

Ueda eyes him skeptically and it’s Taguchi who says what the others are clearly thinking, without even looking up from the DS in his hands, “You’re really obvious, Kame-chan.”

Kame resists tearing his hair out. “For the last time, I’m not in love with Akanishi,” he says flatly.

“Then you shouldn’t have any problem calling him up yourself,” Koki says, grinning, and, before Kame can get in another word, they end the discussion.

Kame grumbles throughout the rest of the day, unable to understand whether his band mates want him to get with Jin or want him to forget about Jin. Kame’s not really sure which one he wants, either.

In the end, Kame can’t call Jin, so he sends him an email. It’s just two lines, the usual pleasantries followed by Kame’s nagging question and he sends it off before he can change his mind.

Jin never replies. After a week Kame gives up checking ten times a day (and ignoring KAT-TUN’s knowing looks), and just resigns himself to hoping he’ll hear about Jin returning to Japan while he’s still actually there.

Of course that’s when he runs into Pi at a magazine studio for a photo shoot. Pi has just finished up, pushing large sunglasses onto his head as he steps out of the elevator. He grins widely when he notices Kame who is walking through the front doors.

“Shuuji-kun!” he exclaims, like he usually does when they meet up. Kame would probably find it annoying from anyone  _but_  Pi. “Here for a shoot?”

Kame nods. “Hey,” he says quickly before Pi can leave, “have you heard from Akanishi lately?”

Pi looks surprised for a moment but then he’s nodding. “Sure, I talk to him all the time,” he replies. “Why?”

“Well,” Kame says, “he hasn’t replied to an email I sent. I was wondering if you knew when he’d be back in Japan.”

Pi looks even  _more_  surprised now but, thankfully, he doesn’t ask stupid questions like Kame’s useless band mates. “I know he’s in the UK right now,” he says, looking upward thoughtfully as he tries to remember past conversations with Jin. “I think he’s supposed to be back in a week or so. I’ll let you know when I find out, if you want.”

This is why Kame will always like Pi. “That’d be great, actually,” he says, and offers a smile.

Pi just grins and says, “I need to go now, but call me sometime! We need to go for drinks.”

“Sure,” Kame says and Pi pats him on the shoulder as he passes, heading for the exit. Kame pushes the elevator button and stares up at the numbers on the little screen when Pi suddenly calls his name. Kame turns to look at him expectantly until Pi says, “I’m glad to see you’re trying to make amends with Jin!”

Kame gapes. “I-I’m  _not_ –” he starts but Pi either doesn’t hear or ignores him as he continues, “It’s about time you guys got over yourselves. You have my support, Shuuji-kun!”

And with that, he waves and disappears out the front doors. Kame is staring after him with a sick feeling in his stomach, wondering just who  _doesn’t_  think he’s in love with Jin.

Hopefully Jin, he thinks as he gets into the elevator. Not that it mattered either way, because he’s  _not_  in love with Jin. Just because Jin might happen to be his stupid vampire soulmate doesn’t mean Kame is actually happy about it.

Again, that’s just what he tells himself.

~

Pi keeps his word. A little after a week Kame gets a message that tells him Jin’s back in Japan for around a month. It also says, full of grinning emoji, that Kame shouldn’t wait too long before “kissing and making up” with Jin. Kame wonders now if asking Pi about Jin was one of his worst ideas.

Knowing Jin is in Japan is the easy part. If Kame is going to turn him, he has to actually get him to agree to meet up.

A month isn’t really a long time, especially since Jin is still busy filming for his movie. Kame thinks he’ll be lucky to catch a glimpse of Jin at all, never mind getting the opportunity to turn him. But Kame is nothing if not determined, and after all this building up for it, he thinks if he doesn’t turn Jin this time around, he might not ever do it.

“I heard Jin is back,” Nakamaru tells Kame conversationally one day as they all gather around one of the conference rooms at the jimusho for a meeting.

“Yeah,” Kame replies. “I already knew.”

Everyone looks surprised. “Wait, did you actually call him and find out?” Ueda questions.

“I did,” he says, and figures they don’t really need to know the truth. “But he never called me back.” He smirks. “Pi told me.”

They all deflate; Ueda rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t count,” he says, like this is some weird game.

“It’s not my fault the asshole didn’t reply, is it?” Kame retorts, and then, like luck is on his side, a familiar voice says, “You aren’t talking about  _me_ , are you Kamenashi?”

Five heads turn at once toward the door where Jin is leaning against the frame, a grin across his face. Kame stares with surprise while Jin now gives them all a cocky smirk and says, “Hey. Long time no see.”

Ueda breaks out of it first, questioning, “What’re you doing here?”

Jin shrugs nonchalantly, walking into the room. He’s wearing his usual too-big jeans and sweatshirt, the hood pulled up over his dark hair. Kame can’t stop looking at him. “I was meeting with the old man,” Jin says. “Heard you guys were here, so I just came to say hi.”

As Jin chats with the others, Kame wonders how discreetly he could ask him to meet up sometime. Probably not discreetly at all considering the rest of KAT-TUN is in the same room and if Kame so much as opened his mouth to say anything that wasn’t an insult, he wouldn’t hear the end of it for  _days_. They’ll just believe even more that Kame is in love with him and that’s definitely the last thing Kame needs.

He should probably stop staring at Jin, too, then, except it’s not that easy. It hasn’t been that long since he last saw him but it feels like it. It’s always been like that though and Kame blames the whole soulmate thing on the fact that he would really like nothing better than to turn Jin right here, right now.

“Are you okay?” Nakamaru’s voice breaks through Kame’s thoughts and Kame jumps a little when Nakamaru pats his shoulder. His eyes are worried like they usually are when he looks at Kame. Nakamaru worries too much. It’s probably why he’d make an awful vampire; he’d be too concerned about hurting anyone to properly feed.

Kame shrugs Nakamaru’s hand off. He nods and hopes the smile he puts on isn’t too obviously forced. “I’m fine,” he says.

Nakamaru isn’t convinced. “You look like you’re ready to tear Jin apart,” he says. “It’s a little creepy, Kame.”

Kame glances at Jin again, where the urge is still there and Kame has to push it away; it hasn’t been this persistent in a long time, but it makes sense because Kame hasn’t been working with Jin for almost a year now. He’d been used to it, before, was able to reign in any of his involuntary want. And now that he’s finally decided to try to turn Jin, and seeing him again so suddenly, it’s making him lose control.

And Nakamaru can tell. Of course he doesn’t know the extent to which Kame is feeling right now, but his concern is evident in his eyes and the way he says, “If something’s wrong, you can tell me, you know.”

Kame really wonders if he could. Out of all of them, Nakamaru would probably keep his secret without question. The idea is tempting, and it’d certainly be better than feeding off random bitches at clubs and–

“You have that look again,” Nakamaru says, and now he looks even more concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay, Kazu?”

Kame nods again, adds, “Really. I’m okay,” when Nakamaru continues to eyeball him. Finally he looks away, only because Jin chooses that moment to make fun of Nakamaru’s face, and Nakamaru shouts, “Hey!” before he joins the others.

Kame sighs, feeling suddenly drained by Nakamaru’s unrelenting concern, and slumps into a chair at the table. Now he’s actually starting to feel unwell and blames it on Jin’s presence because he can, while also contemplating the best way to get Jin to meet up with him soon.

He jumps again when Jin grabs his shoulder; Kame can somehow  _tell_  it’s Jin before he even turns around to look at him. Another thing he can add to his Blame-it-on-being-a-Vampire List, he mentally tells himself as he stands to face Jin directly.

“You should know that the  _last_  thing I do while away is check any emails to my  _Japanese_  account,” Jin says, looking slightly amused.

Of course, Kame thinks, but retorts, “Well if I don’t have your other email account, how am I supposed to get in touch with you?”

Jin blinks. Then he asks, “Where’s your phone?”

Kame stares at him for a second and then slowly pulls his phone from his pocket. Jin snatches it from his hand and Kame watches as he types something into it and hands it back with a grin. “There,” he says, “my email and US number and everything.”

Well, that was easy, Kame thinks. “Thanks,” he replies.

“Don’t be such a stranger, Kame,” Jin tells him. “You could’ve just called and asked.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Ueda looks horribly smug. Kame rolls his eyes. “Clearly I couldn’t since I didn’t have your number,” he says.

“Like you couldn’t have asked Pi or something,” Jin says impatiently, but then he grins at all of them, heading for the door. “Anyway, I have to go or I’ll be late and the director will kill me. See you guys.”

He waves and disappears out the door, just about running straight into their manager who is on the other side. Kame bites back a laugh as he watches Jin mumble an apology and then run off down the hall. When he turns back, the rest of KAT-TUN is staring at him with near identical smirks.

“Don’t say a word,” he says dangerously, and thankfully their manager starts their meeting before they can anyway.

~

Maybe Kame’s a bit of a coward. Even with Jin’s contact information, with Jin straight-out telling him to call him whenever he wanted, Kame still can’t quite do it. It mostly has to do with Kame’s lack of planning, though. He doesn’t think it’d go over exceptionally well to call Jin over and turn him the second he walks through the door. Not that it’d probably go over well  _at all_. Kame decided himself he wanted to turn; he’s not really giving Jin that same option.

He’s pretty sure if he even tried to explain, Jin would just think Kame is insane and possibly never speak to him again. Things like this are best left to explain  _afterward_ , but maybe that’s just something else that makes Kame a coward.

It’s not really his fault. He’s never had to actually turn anyone before, and the thought is almost as terrifying as it is arousing.

Kame doesn’t really end up with enough courage to call Jin before his workload increases. With another single on the way, he’s meeting with KAT-TUN nearly everyday, but it’s obvious his mind is elsewhere. They all seem to have a worried look permanently etched to their faces, but no one is as mothering as Nakamaru. Even when he doesn’t say anything, Kame can sense his concern and maybe that’s why he agrees to hang out with him a few days later, just to prove to Nakamaru he is okay (even if he’s really not).

~

Yet another bowling ball crashes into the gutter, but Kame’s not paying attention. He thought (hoped) being out would take his mind off things but he’s still on edge ever since he saw Jin’s face, looked into Jin’s eyes and felt his veins throb with need. He hadn’t realized how easy he’d had it with Jin across an ocean – until he came back.

“Kazu?” Nakamaru says gently, approaching Kame carefully like he’s going to lash out at him if he’s surprised. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about something?”

Sweet, innocent Nakamaru. Pure Nakamaru with nothing but good intentions. Even right now he’s looking at Kame in concern; there’s a little fear mixed in there, but if he were really scared of Kame he would keep his distance. Nakamaru is practically in his lap with worry.

“I-I don’t know,” Kame says honestly. He’s contemplated telling someone this whole time,  _anyone_  just to get it out, but he doesn’t think anyone would believe him. Hell, he wouldn’t believe himself.

He’s not too sure whether he’s talking about the vampire part or the soulmate part right now.

“Come on.” Nakamaru’s voice is rushed as he grabs Kame’s arm. “We both suck at this anyway.”

It’s a credit to how distracted Kame is that he lets himself be pulled out of the bowling alley, into the warm night air that is vaguely stagnant from the nearby dumpsters. From one alley to another, this one more secluded and  _much_  darker as Nakamaru becomes more enticing with each breath.

“If you won’t tell me, then…” Nakamaru starts, sounding panicky, like he does when he’s about to do something he knows will trigger his fear. “… then just do it.”

Kame lifts an eyebrow, wondering what exactly Nakamaru thinks he’s offering. “Do what?” he asks.

“Whatever you need,” Nakamaru goes on. He seems as uncomfortable as ever, standing entirely too close and trembling a little, but his eyes are strong. Determined. A little curious.

He looks delicious.

It’s actually Nakamaru who makes the first move, going off whatever he sees on Kame’s face and pulling him into his arms, and Kame clutches onto him. His need makes him clingy, but Nakamaru seems to like it, holding him tighter. Kame feels the heartbeat under Nakamaru’s sweater and becomes fixated with it, nosing the pulse point in Nakamaru’s neck that’s just calling him to feed.

“Whatever you need,” Nakamaru whispers, and Kame’s body trembles at the gust of air blowing past his ear. It’s followed by a pair of lips, and then a tongue, and Kame’s focus is slightly altered as he’s flooded with arousal.

Nakamaru’s skin tastes exceptional, his body shivering against Kame’s as he presses his mouth to the pulse point and bares his fangs. It’s erotic on its own, but Nakamaru’s submission makes it hotter. It also makes Kame feel guilty, because he’s taking advantage of a friend, and the two contrasting emotions override his hesitation and the tang of Nakamaru’s life hits his tongue.

Nakamaru gasps, his body jerking against Kame’s, but Kame is already too far gone to pay proper attention. All he’s able to focus on is the taste in his mouth, the energy that fills his veins from it, and he’s giving into it much faster than he expected to. He doesn’t want to hurt Nakamaru, Nakamaru who’s letting Kame do this without question, but it’s almost impossible not to when Kame’s control has been ripping at its seams since he saw Jin. Before that, even, if he’s honest with himself. And right now this is exactly what he needs, to ebb the frustration and unbridled  _want_  he hasn’t been able to hide. If he had, Nakamaru wouldn’t have been so concerned, and Kame wouldn’t be feeding on his band mate, his  _friend_.

The guilt makes him angrier, at himself, even at Nakamaru for always being such a goddamn worrywart, and it has him sinking his teeth in deeper, pushing at Nakamaru until his back hits the alley wall. Nakamaru lets out another startled gasp, but his hands find Kame’s hips and pull him closer.

_He likes it_.

“Yucchi,” Kame whispers, a pitiful whine that’s both a request and a question as he mentally regresses ten years in the older man’s arms. Between the power of feeding and the sexual arousal, Kame’s in danger of giving in to the temptation completely, which doesn’t bode well for Nakamaru.

Luckily, Nakamaru has always been able to keep him grounded. Usually without knowing, like it’s an automatic reaction to calm him. Even when they were younger, all Nakamaru had to do was put a hand on Kame’s shoulder or speak in an even voice to curb his frustration, regardless of what had set him off. He’s been able to control his temper better as he’s gotten older, but he still has his moments of bloodthirsty rage.

As he feels Nakamaru hard against him and grinds him into the brick wall, Nakamaru’s leg wrapping around Kame’s leg to feel more, he wonders if Nakamaru even realizes what he’s doing for Kame right now.

He noses Kame off of his neck and guides him into his mouth, making a shocked noise at the taste of his own blood on Kame’s tongue as Kame’s need transfers into passion. Finally he can lose control, taking it out on Nakamaru and his body that’s willing to accept Kame like this. If he were in his right mind, he would feel like a wild animal with the way he’s rubbing off on him, desperately searching for friction with no remorse to savoring the feeling or anything  _human_ , but Nakamaru just goes with it and then Kame’s the one who moans in surprise when Nakamaru boldly shoves a hand into his pants.

It brings a little bit of reality back into Kame’s subconscious and he reaches down to do the same, feeling Nakamaru’s cock hot and heavy in his hand as he drinks down the tiny mewls of appreciation along with the coppery seasoning, and they both gasp when Nakamaru pulls him closer to stroke both of them together.

The air gets too hot, Nakamaru’s skin breaking out in a sweat that makes him even more pleasant to Kame’s senses, and it’s the pulse in Nakamaru’s length against his that inevitably gets him off. He comes hard over Nakamaru’s fingers, a soft, high-pitched moan muffled by Nakamaru’s tongue, and instantly Nakamaru’s groaning deeply and jerking in orgasm.

Kame sighs happily, completely sated (for now), and naturally gravitates into Nakamaru’s arms that hold him as they regain their composure.

Neither one sees their wide-eyed former band mate slip away, leaving behind his conbini bag that he’d dropped and promptly forgotten about.

~

They don’t talk about it. Kame is glad for it, too, because he’s not really sure how he’d go about explaining it. He’s never had to before. The lingering guilt is what makes Kame want to tell Nakamaru the whole truth, to validate his actions, but thankfully, Nakamaru doesn’t seem interested in any explanations. He can tell Kame feels better, and to him that is all that matters. Nakamaru is a pretty open-minded guy – he probably just thinks Kame is some kind of kinky freak.

A week later Kame gets a message from Jin that asks him out for dinner and drinks that night. Kame stares at it for nearly the whole ten minutes of his break, wondering if he read the message right, and then spends another couple minutes contemplating whether or not it would be smart for him to accept. Considering how he’d reacted the  _last_  time he saw Jin, it probably isn’t a very good idea. But then again, it’s  _Jin_ , and Kame has always had a bit of problem saying no to him. He should be able to keep himself under control. After all, he’s done it for years; one night out with Jin should be okay.

He replies with the affirmative and Jin texts back a meeting time and place around an hour later. Kame lets him know he’ll be there and pockets his phone with a grin, already looking forward to it, though part of him continues to question Jin’s sudden interest in meeting up.

He ends up being twenty minutes late, and is surprised to find Jin already waiting out for him by a small, homey ramen place, the delicious smells greeting Kame as he walks up.

“You’re late,” Jin accuses when he notices Kame, looking up from his phone. He glances back down to finish typing and then snaps his phone shut, slips it into his pocket.

“Sorry,” Kame replies, follows Jin into the restaurant. “A photo shoot ran over earlier and everything after that got pushed back.”

Jin shrugs, like he doesn’t really care (and he probably doesn’t), simply settling down at a counter seat and ordering beers for him and Kame. “Don’t worry about it,” he says eventually after they each place their orders. “I’m glad you came anyway.”

“I was surprised you even asked me,” Kame says honestly, reaching for his glass when they’re set before them.

Jin laughs a bit, takes a drink before he replies, “I did tell you last time not to be such a stranger, didn’t I? You never called me, though, so I figured I’d be the better man and invite you.” He takes another drink and then adds, “I also had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Ah,” Kame says with a smirk. “I knew there was something.” He chuckles when Jin shoves him in the shoulder playfully. “So, what is it?”

Jin sips at his beer, lips still pressed against the rim as he replies quietly, “I still have to figure out how to say it,” and his eyes seem contemplative, his mouth curving into a frown. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

“Must be important,” Kame muses, terribly curious, but knows from experience not to push Jin into telling him anything. The man was too stubborn, and if Kame demanded to know, Jin might never tell him.

And when Jin doesn’t reply, simply continues to idly drink his beer, his brow furrowed in thought, Kame realizes this really is serious. He eyes him carefully for a moment before he says, “You’re not going to bring up something ridiculous like how you suddenly want to join KAT-TUN again, are you?,” and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, holds it out for Jin.

“Very funny,” Jin says, though his expression has softened as he takes a cigarette and offers Kame his lighter first as a silent gesture of thanks. “No,” he continues, watching Kame light up and pass the lighter back, “it doesn’t have anything to do with work, really.” After taking a drag he says, “Forget it for now, okay? Let’s talk about something else.”

Kame raises a brow in amusement. “Like what?”

“Fuck if I know,” Jin answers and Kame laughs.

“You’re the one who invited me out, remember?” Kame says, smiling as he takes in Jin’s profile, watches the quirk of the corner of his lips around his cigarette. “And if we’re avoiding the whole reason you did, you could at least come up with filler conversation.”

“No need for that when we have food,” Jin says just as their steaming bowls of ramen are placed before them. Jin takes a last drag from his cigarette before crushing it into the ashtray set between them, then reaches for his chopsticks. “Let’s eat, okay?” he says. “I’ll even pay, so you can come up with pointless topics to discuss if you let me think about how to ask you what I’ve been wanting to.”

Kame mock-gasps, breaking open his chopsticks. “This  _must_  be serious,” he says. “You never offer to pay for anything.”

Jin shoves at him again and Kame simply laughs good-naturedly before turning to his meal. They eat mostly in silence except when Kame does think of something to question Jin about. It’s mostly the formalities: how’s the movie filming, when are you heading back to the States. And Jin strikes back with questions about the others, and Kame can talk for days about them, so they end up conversing amiably for a few hours.

In the back of his mind Kame’s still wondering about Jin’s real reason to ask him out like this, and he can see the concentration in the darkness of Jin’s eyes whenever they fall silent. He doesn’t rush it though, because just hanging out with Jin like this is enough. It’s been a long time since they’ve done this, just the two of them, and passing over the whole vampire soulmate thing, it’s nice to be with Jin. And so far he’s doing a pretty good job of keeping his bloodlust to himself.

Of course no sooner than he thinks this, they finally leave, Jin slapping down a number of bills to cover them both and then nearly falling off his stool.

“You are such a lightweight,” Kame comments as he pulls Jin to his feet.

“Am not,” Jin insists, and he doesn’t sound too drunk, though the dopey smile on his face is a better giveaway.

Kame drags Jin out of the restaurant and with Jin clearly deciding he’d rather let Kame guide him than properly using his own feet, Kame finds himself much closer to Jin than he’d like. It’s almost unbearable because the desire that he’s walled off throughout their evening together is now flooding those dams and coursing inside of him like a current.

“Are you sober enough to get home?” Kame asks Jin as they walk slowly down the sidewalk.

“Probably,” Jin says, “but I can’t leave yet. I still haven’t asked you my question.”

Kame almost forgot about that. “Right,” he says. “Have you figured out how to say it?”

Jin’s hair tickles Kame’s skin as he shakes his head. “No,” he says. “But if I don’t get it out today I never will.”

“Then just say it, dumbass,” Kame replies, rolling his eyes. He groans and adds, “And stand up, will you? I’m not going to fucking carry you.”

“So mean,” Jin says and laughs a little. “I’ll tell you. But not out here.”

Kame sighs. “We’re closer to my apartment,” he says. “Can we talk there?”

When Jin nods, Kame hails a taxi and after a few minutes of waiting for one, they climb in and head off to Kame’s apartment. Once there, Jin kicks off his shoes and walks straight into Kame’s kitchen. By the time Kame has followed him, Jin’s cracking open a can of beer and taking a drink from it.

“Haven’t you had enough?” Kame questions but Jin shakes his head. “Just tell me, whatever it is. You’re driving me insane.”

“It’s not that easy,” Jin says, looking at Kame over the can. Their eyes stay connected for a moment, and Kame can’t read it, the look there. Jin glances away first, finishes the can of beer. He clenches it in his fist, the metal creaking beneath his fingers, and he stares wordlessly at his bare feet.

Kame leans against the sink, standing opposite from Jin with his arms over his chest. He waits expectantly, but he’s impatient now and Jin continues to stand there, looking like he’s have an internal debate. Kame’s usually a patient person but Jin’s always had the uncanny ability to push his buttons and he thinks he’s given Jin plenty of time to figure out how to say what he needs to. There’s only so much he can take, and he sighs, dropping his arms, and demands, “Akanishi, if you don’t tell me what the fuck you’re thinking, I’m going to kick–”

“I saw you,” Jin blurts out then, and when he looks up his eyes are big, wild, and Kame finds them completely entrancing.

He pushes those thoughts away and snipes back, “Saw me where? Doing what? You have to be more specific than that if you want–”

He’s cut off again when Jin exclaims, “You and, and Nakamaru. I saw you. The two of you, a week ago.”

Kame’s body jolts with realization but he manages to keep his face impassive. He doesn’t know what Jin thinks he saw, but Jin’s behavior the whole night, his hesitancy in bringing this up suddenly makes complete sense. He cocks an eyebrow and replies, keeping his voice light, “What about it?”

“What  _was_  that?” Jin demands and Kame’s not so sure anymore that Jin didn’t see  _exactly_  what had happened.

Thinking fast, he replies with a tiny chuckle, “What do you mean? Haven’t you ever done something like that before, Akanishi?” He smirks. “Nakamaru just dragged me out to go bowling but I had different ideas.” He shrugs, indifferent, and hopes Jin can’t see right through him. “It was just relieving some tension, that’s all.”

Jin’s eyes narrow and he doesn’t look as though he believes a word that has come out of Kame’s mouth. “That isn’t all it was,” he says in a steely voice. “I know what I saw.”

Kame feigns interest. “Oh, and what exactly did you see?”

Jin opens his mouth to retort only to snap it shut in the next second as he runs a frustrated hand through his hair. He sets the empty beer can onto the counter behind him and glares at Kame. “I don’t know!” he says eventually.

“You just said you did,” Kame points out, and grins when Jin looks like he’s close to throwing an irritated tantrum.

“I saw something,” Jin says quietly, “but I don’t know if it’s real. I mean, it couldn’t be, what I saw. It makes no sense.”

Kame takes a step toward him, looking up into his eyes that feel like a whirlwind of annoyance and anger. “Say it,” he taunts, now more curious to hear what Jin thinks happened rather than concerned about Jin uncovering the truth. It might actually be easier, this way, if Jin guesses right, to turn him. And, fuck, does Kame want to turn him right now, the itch becoming even more relentless than before.

Jin stares down at him defiantly, and Kame steps even closer until Jin is pressed back against the counter, his hands gripping the ledge on either side of his waist. Kame gives him an expectant look, and when Jin licks his lips, it takes all of Kame’s willpower not to lean in, close the few inches between them and–

“This,” Jin breathes, and when Kame flicks his gaze from Jin’s lips to his eyes, they’re now wide and so vulnerable, Kame’s inhibitions rattle in their cage. Jin gulps, and continues, “This is what I saw. You, you cornering Nakamaru and then you…” He stops, hesitant to continue, and Kame jumps a little when Jin’s hands move from their grip on the counter to his hips.

His fingers are hot through the fabric of Kame’s clothes, and he’s surprised that Jin’s not pushing him  _away_  as he is pulling him  _closer_ , and he’s suddenly realized just exactly what Jin’s problem in all of this is. He keeps the amusement off his face as he whispers, “What exactly is your point, Akanishi? I don’t think you’re here because you happened to catch me and Nakamaru together. You could’ve easily asked Nakamaru about it if you wanted.”

“I did,” Jin says, sheepish. “But he just blushed and said it was nothing. I figured I’d get clearer answers from you.”

“But you haven’t even asked a question,” Kame says. “You’re telling me what you saw that night. I remember it clearly. Do you want me to tell you?” He pauses, meets Jin’s eyes again, and adds, “Or maybe you want me to show you?”

He’s not sure what he’s expecting from Jin, so the kiss comes as a shock and he doesn’t realize it’s happening until Jin’s pressing his tongue between Kame’s lips. It only takes a fraction of a second for Kame to snap, pulling Jin towards him as quickly and roughly as he can while his senses are more overloaded than ever before. From a logical standpoint, it makes sense, Jin being his soulmate and all, but right now Kame’s mind is completely void of logic.

And what takes its place is no less than bliss. Kame doesn’t understand how lonely and incomplete he’s been for the past five years until it’s filled in the first half a second after they come together. More than filled, it’s  _overflowing_  just like Jin’s lyrics as Kame latches onto him, hoping that Jin doesn’t have a sudden change of heart because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to let him go even if the paparazzi burst through his front door right now.

Jin tastes like life, lighting Kame’s nerves on fire in a way he doesn’t remember feeling back when he was technically alive. Just a simple kiss ignites him, his body flooded with an ultimate high that goes far beyond any drug he’s tried. Jin’s lips burn and it feels good, mouths molding together as Kame’s tongue touches Jin’s and a current of electricity courses through him.

They make it to the floor. It’s not the most romantic of places, but Kame’s not concerned with propriety – never really has been, not with this one. Jin doesn’t seem bothered; in fact he seems to be into it just as much as Kame, but without the excuse. He grabs onto Kame just as hard as Kame’s grabbing onto him, fingers digging into his hips as Jin’s back hits the linoleum and Kame lands on top of him, grinding down without missing a beat.

Jin’s moan is an aphrodisiac, tickling Kame’s tongue as he rocks up against him and slides his hands down to Kame’s ass. A low growl sounds from Kame’s throat, almost nonhuman in his head as he doesn’t even bother trying to hold back his urges, having resigned himself to taking Jin the second their lips touched.

This is as good as consent, anyway.

“Don’t pussy out,” Jin hisses, hands clawing at Kame’s clothes until they’re halfway off.

Kame leans back, humming approvingly at the way Jin’s hair is splayed on his shiny kitchen floor, his own fingers undressing Jin without active thought. Jin’s naked chest rises and falls so fast that he looks in danger of hyperventilating, but there’s no fear in his eyes – just lust.

“You should talk,” Kame shoots back, their banter as familiar as it was ten years ago. “You can’t ask me a simple question.”

All of Jin’s words seem to come at once, in one breath. “Why do you look at me like that?”

“Like what?” Kame asks playfully, his mouth dragging down Jin’s jaw to his throat. Jin’s jugular taunts him and it feels like a prelude to orgasm. “Like I want to fuck you? Because I do.”

“Like…” Jin starts, trailing off when Kame practically rips his pants off. “Like you want to eat me.”

Kame laughs, a deep chuckle that vibrates between his ears. “Because I do.”

It’s as close to the truth as he’s ever admitted, at least to another living soul, but Jin doesn’t hear it as intended. Instead he pulls Kame back into his mouth – thankfully, although at this point he’s only prolonging the inevitable – and pushes a tiny packet into Kame’s palm. It’s one of those free samples of lube given out at the clubs and Kame almost rolls his eyes, his need the only thing keeping him from mocking Jin as he rips it open and dribbles the contents onto his fingers.

Jin’s body arches at the first touch, his legs spreading wide with his pants still hanging off one leg as he kisses Kame more deeply and moans into his mouth. Kame gets even hotter at how responsive Jin is, his own veins filled with a rush unlike any he’s felt since he’s been like this.

Right now he feels alive.

It’s ironic because he hasn’t had a mortal life in over five years, and now he’s about to take Jin’s. Distracted, Kame prepares him, focusing on the flowing blood beneath him and how he’s finally going to taste it, claim it as his own. Their sex seems unimportant compared to this, and it’s Jin who ends up squirming and shaking when Kame’s fingers keep prodding him long after he’s ready.

“Fuck me already,” Jin gasps, reaching between them for Kame’s cock and lathering it with the remaining free lube. This earns Kame’s attention, and Jin grins smugly as their eyes meet. “God, you look hot all… predatory like that.”

An interesting choice of words. Kame doesn’t reply, his body screaming for more than just their physical union. He pushes inside and the rest is automatic, his eyes narrowing in hunger as Jin cries out and tosses his head back, displaying his throat for Kame’s taking. If Kame were thinking clearly, he’d wonder if Jin had figured him out after all, but all he sees is crimson.

He leans down to press his lips to Jin’s neck, and Jin’s hand grips his bicep. He’s wanted this for so long that there’s a moment, just a second where he’s wondering if it’ll all live up to what he’s imagined in his head. But then that instant passes and he’s piercing Jin’s hot skin with his teeth and it’s  _nothing_  like he imagined – it’s  _better_.

Jin’s blood on his tongue is better than any he’s ever had, more delicious and invigorating and it’s almost like he can feel it pulsing inside of him. And it feels  _right_ , so right in fact, he doesn’t think anyone else could ever compare to this again, and he’s lost all coherent thought as he sinks his fangs in deeper, harder, because there’s not enough, and he needs more, needs so much more.

Jin is writhing underneath him and squeezing around Kame, reminding him that there’s more happening than giving into his thirst. Jin’s hand on his arm tightens even further and Kame finally remembers to move, pulling back to thrust in and Jin’s voice at that moment is the most thrilling sound Kame’s ever heard.

It also spurs him on like nothing else, and with Jin’s life seeming to pound through him, there’s little left to hold him back. He tries to keep in control, not wanting to seriously  _hurt_  Jin (anymore than turning him would, anyway), but Jin doesn’t seem concerned. If anything, it seems to make him hotter, harder and more desperate. He tangles his free hand into Kame’s hair, gasping when Kame claws at him even more, drinking in as much of Jin as he can because the urge is completely irrepressible now. He doesn’t think he could stop even if Jin told him to.

Thankfully, that seems to be the last thing on Jin’s mind as he starts to roll his hips back against Kame’s admittedly slow efforts. He’s too distracted to properly fuck him, and Jin seems unwilling to wait any longer, emitting a low sound from his throat as he moves enough to fuck himself under Kame.

“Kame, Kame–” Jin moans, voice thick with lust, cutting himself off through the incoherent babbles as he undoubtedly gets closer. Kame’s there with him, fully aware that he’s mere minutes away from finally having Jin completely, and just that thought has him pushing harder, shoving a hand between their bodies to wrap fingers around Jin’s erection when he practically screams at Kame to touch him.

He’s grabbed by his hair and pulled up to Jin’s mouth and kissing Jin now is even hotter with the taste of his blood still warm on his tongue. Jin reciprocates fiercely, makes this tiny growling noise in his throat that is arousing as fuck, and his body tightens even further around Kame’s cock.

It’s impossible for him to hold out any longer, and when he comes it’s like his body is alive again, stuttering to a halt as his orgasm tears through him, and he pulls away from Jin’s mouth to press his lips against the wound on Jin’s neck. That itself is almost enough to get him going again, but with Jin trembling under him, he focuses on what he’s been itching to do for years.

His fangs dig in deeper as he strokes Jin harder, swiping his thumb across the head and he feels it, the jolt that wracks Jin’s body. And Jin lets out this wail that is almost entirely inhuman as his back arches into Kame’s touch and he comes hard over Kame’s fingers.

All Kame remembers from his own transformation was how much it fucking hurt, and he wraps his arms around Jin to hold him and cradle his head as he drinks the last of Jin’s life away. If Kame had thought it was bliss before, it’s nothing compared to right now. Their physical, emotional, and mental ties intertwine, leaving Kame feeling closer to Jin than he’s ever felt to another person before.

The liquid drips down his chin when he pauses for air, feeling high and exhausted at the same time as he clutches onto Jin’s still-shaking form beneath him. He should really get up, the aftermath of sex starting to make them both uncomfortable, but he can’t bring himself to move. He doesn’t want to let go in case Jin runs away from him (again).

This time, however, Kame would have no problem finding him. The connection they now have is stronger than GPS. He’ll always know where Jin is, assuming he’s not with Kame. Jin is  _his_  now.

“Are you okay?” he asks carefully, tightening his arms.

Jin’s deep laugh rumbles through both of their bodies, and Kame almost sighs in relief. “If I am what I think I am, I could throw you through the wall, right? So it doesn’t matter how hard you restrain me.”

Sheepishly Kame leans up and meets Jin’s eyes. He’s surprised to see amusement laced with the obvious pain, an expression more likely to be associated with waking up hungover than being turned into a vampire.

Then Jin reaches for him with a weak hand and guides him closer, flicking out his tongue to lick his own blood from Kame’s lips and Kame’s entire body shudders from the resulting surge. They kiss lazily, bodies coiling together right there on the floor, and if he wasn’t already dead, he could die from happiness right now.

“I’ll look like this forever, right?” Jin whispers hopefully.

Kame smirks as he reaches for Jin’s waist. “Unless you get fat.”

Jin starts to lunge for him, then moans in agony and Kame fusses over him even though he’s pretty sure that Jin’s making it sound worse than it really is. It reminds Kame of the old days, the fond memory warming his insides as he tends to his whiny soulmate and resigns himself to an eternity of the same. Jin wouldn’t be Jin if he wasn’t a spoiled brat.

When Jin smiles at him, fangs and all, it’s all worth it.

~

Everything Kame had expected to happen after turning Jin doesn’t happen. He thought Jin would hate him, for not giving him the actual choice of being turned, for not talking about it or explaining. It makes him slightly guilty in the first few days, which are the worst for newly turned vampires, when Jin is a groaning, grumbling, abominable mess curled up within the sheets on Kame’s bed.

“I’m sorry,” Kame says the third morning, even though he’s not  _really_ , and like every other time, Jin just glares with his dark eyes and hisses, “No, you’re not, you fucker,” but lets Kame comb his fingers through his hair anyway.

He’s surprised Jin hasn’t killed him for it, but when he voices this concern, Jin simply says, “You’re already dead. Why waste the effort, when I can use it for other stuff?”

Other stuff translates to making out, to sex, which they’ve found ebbs away Jin’s pain, if only for awhile. Kame’s perfectly fine with this discovery, especially because he’s realized that turning Jin has only made him want him  _more_.

Which makes it even harder when Kame is at work and Jin is still at his apartment because he claims he’s in too much agony to leave. When Kame’s away, part of him feels the need to be there and care for him, make sure he doesn’t do something stupid in his state, but the other more irrepressible part of him is full of this feral urgency to be  _with_  him. He’s good at hiding it though, or so he thinks, but when he starts to notice the concerned looks from the others, and even how the staff keeps their distance, Kame realizes this will be something new he’ll have to learn how to tame.

It makes it better knowing Jin’s the same; the second Kame returns to his apartment on the fifth night, he’s nearly mauled by Jin who crushes their mouths together before Kame’s even taken off his shoes.

“This is going to be a problem, isn’t it?” Kame thinks aloud, later after they’ve nearly demolished half his apartment in their combined thirst. “You’re barely in Japan anymore.”

Jin makes a tiny noise of assessment but then shrugs, his hair brushes around Kame’s navel from where he’s rested his head. “Don’t we turn into bats or something and make it easier?” he asks, completely serious.

“Ha, ha,” Kame replies, unamused, but a smile creeps across his lips when he feels Jin grin against his stomach. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?

“Would make traveling a lot cheaper,” he admits and then laughs. He hauls himself up and stares directly at Kame, and Kame just notices how his eyes are still bright like they were when he was human. “I’m sure we’ll get used to it,” he says then, shrugging once again, before he flops himself back down.

Kame just smiles, thinking he should’ve figured Jin would take the way his life has changed drastically in complete stride. It’s not like him to overthink things anyway. Other than asking Kame how (and why) he was turned the day Kame had turned him, Jin hasn’t questioned anything. Kame left out the why, because he’s certain he knows what Jin will say about it, and although Jin pestered him to come clean, he gave up after two days. Besides, they have an eternity together for Kame to explain.

~

Centuries later, long after the days of KAT-TUN, Kame comes home after a long day of work and finds the house in disarray. Lamps are knocked over, couches overturned, bookshelves emptied out; if Kame didn’t know any better, he’d have thought the feds had come to search their apartment.

But he  _does_  know better and stomps down the hallway, flinging open the door to a sight he’s seen far too many times. “Dammit, Jin!” he exclaims.

Jin pouts as he looks up from the bloody mess of what Kame is sure was once a fairly attractive girl in their bed. “I was hungry,” Jin whines pitifully.

“And you couldn’t wait until I got back?” Kame sighs as he loosens his tie and crawls onto the bed, examining the corpse for any fresh blood. Miraculously he finds a vein and leans in to drink. “Idiot,” he mutters between slurps. “Now we’re going to have to move again.”

“You’re so hot when you feed,” Jin says in this low, gravelly voice, and when Kame looks up at him, there’s lust in his eyes.

“Insatiable,” Kame spits. “Impatient, immature, reckless–”

He’s cut off by Jin’s mouth, which fuses onto his as he throws Kame down onto the bed next to the unmoving girl. “You’re the one who chose me.”

It’s a reoccurring argument, one that Jin usually wins with this line, but this time Kame gets the final word. “Because you’re my soulmate, stupid.”

They proceed to trash the bedroom and bathroom to match the living room, shoving each other into every surface and wrestling in the midst of their sex, but Jin’s kisses are more sensual and Kame swears he can feel their nonexistent hearts beating together as one.


End file.
